Aniversario
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Ichigo se pierde en sus pensamientos y acaba discutiendo con Rukia. Fanfic Ichiruki


Hola *w* aquí estoy con una historia ichiruki a pesar de no ser muy fan de Bleach pero la culpa de esto la tiene mi Kouhai puesto que esto es su regalo de cumpleaños así que espero que te guste Mafer y al resto de personas que leen esto gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi historia ^^ dicho esto os dejo leer~

Bleach no me pertenece porque de ser así habría mucho menos Tasukete Kurosaki-kun pero como todos sabemos no es así xD

 **Aniversario**

Era un día como cualquier otro, o al menos para las personas que paseaban por las calles o iban al trabajo pero para el era un día especial y la razón era que hacia exactamente un año que conocio a la persona que le dio un giro completo a su vida. Ella era molesta, gritona y nadie que hablara mal de sus dibujos de conejos había vivido para contarlo o al menos eso es lo que intentaba ella cuando lo golpeaba, pero ella también era sincera y se preocupaba de todos mas que por ella misma, ella era pequeña y cualquiera que la viera creería que era frágil como una muñeca de porcelana pero a pesar de su tamaño ella era fuerte como pocas personas, ella paso por muchas cosas malas pero aun así sonreía de la manera mas hermosa que hubiera visto y ella lo apoyaba siempre, tenia un corazón tan grande que el chico dudaba de que pudiera estar en un cuerpo tan pequeño. El chico suspiro y miro al cielo mientras recordaba por todo lo que habían pasado juntos, casi lo matan tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, se había convertido en el objetivo de varias personas problemáticas y había usado su espada para enfrentarse a todo aquel que se le interpusiera en el camino y todo por salvarla a ella. El nunca creyó en algo así como el destino y pensaba que eran tonterías pero desde que la conocio comprendio que quizás no estaban tan equivocadas las personas que creían eso y que todo sucede por una razón y la suya, por la que vive día a día cambio desde que la conocio y ahora tenia nombre y apellido: Rukia Kuchiki. Ella podía ser una guerrera letal y al mismo tiempo la persona mas dulce que había conocido y aunque odiara admitirlo el amor no era tan malo como creía, si era capaz de verla sonreír no le importaba hacer locuras. Tan concentrado estaba el chico con sus pensamientos que cuando escucho una voz conocida a sus espaldas pego un salto del susto.

\- ¿Que haces parado en medio de la calle como un idiota? - pregunto Rukia con curiosidad por la actitud del chico

\- Estaba pensando - explico Ichigo sin girarse a ver a la chica

\- Eso es imposible, estoy segura de que sin cerebro no se puede pensar - dijo ella para molestar a Ichigo lo cual funciono como siempre

\- Seras... ¿Y porque estas aquí molestando? - pregunto el chico intentando no caer en la trampa de ella

\- ¿Como que molestando? Encima que me preocupo porque tardabas tanto en volver - dijo Rukia ofendida

\- ¿Tu preocupándote? Eso es algo nuevo - dijo Ichigo burlándose

\- Siempre me preocupo - confeso Rukia en voz baja para despues añadir - Deberías estar agradecido que toda una dama como yo se preocupe de ti -

Ichigo intento contener la risa y procedió a meterse con la chica.

\- ¿Una dama? ¿Donde? Yo solo veo una enana aquí - dijo Ichigo aun sabiendo que ella se enfadaría

\- ¿Como te atreves? Yo soy toda una mujer - añadió Rukia ofendida

Ichigo la miro de arriba a abajo lentamente y despues sonrió sabiendo las consecuencias de sus próximos actos pues de un par de golpes no se libraría.

\- Pues no se en que sentido, eres baja como una niña pequeña y si te despistas te podrían tomar por una - dijo Ichigo mientras sonreía por su broma

Rukia no quería decirlo en voz alta pero esas palabras la habían herido mas de lo que quisiera y se sentía como una idiota por preocuparse tanto por el chico mientras que el pensaba en ella de esa forma, seguro que el nunca podría verla mas que como una amiga y eso le partía el corazón pero nunca dejaría que nadie se diera cuenta de aquello.

\- No todas podemos ser como Orihime - dijo la chica en voz baja pero Ichigo pudo escucharlo

\- ¿Que tiene que ver ella en esto? - pregunto el chico sin saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Rukia

\- Que si tanto te disgusta mi cuerpo puedes ir con ella y disfrutar de una mujer con cuerpo adulto - dijo ella de mala manera

\- Ella es solo mi amiga y tampoco era para que te pusieras de esta manera solo era una broma como las que tu me dices - explico Ichigo intentando que la chica se tranquilizara

\- Pues si ya te reíste lo suficiente me iré - dijo Rukia dolida e intentando desaparecer lo antes posible de allí

\- Espera Rukia - pidió Ichigo con la extraña sensación de que si la dejaba ir ahora no volvería a verla mas - ¿Que es lo que te pasa? -

\- Nada - añadió ella evadiendo su mirada

\- Desde hace un tiempo te comportas rara conmigo y al principio creí que solo era mi imaginación pero ahora no creo que sea así - explico lo que pensaba el chico mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza de manera nerviosa

\- Ya te dije que no es nada - repitió Rukia sin querer hablar del tema

\- ¿Tu me odias? - pregunto el chico con miedo de la respuesta que tendría que escuchar

Rukia se sorprendió ante la pregunta y su cerebro le dijo que esa era la oportunidad perfecta, solo tenia que mentirle y decir que lo odiaba así no volvería a verlo y sus sentimientos irían desapareciendo con el tiempo pero su corazón no le permitiría aquello así que solo pudo negar con lo cabeza.

\- ¿Y entonces? - volvió a preguntar Ichigo perdiendo la paciencia

\- Yo no te odio pero... es un poco complicado - dijo Rukia bastante nerviosa

\- Pues tengo tiempo para escucharte - añadió el chico muy tranquilo

\- Yo... tu... eres un idiota - dijo la chica sin saber como expresarse

\- ¿Y ahora me insultas? Maldita sea Rukia me vas a volver loco dime de una vez que te pasa y- comenzó a decir Ichigo muy enfadado pero fue interrumpido de una forma muy agradable

Rukia no pensó en lo que hacia ni las consecuencias que tendrían sus accionen en un futuro, lo único que sentía era una necesidad de probar los labios del chico aun si despues debía dejar de verlo para siempre. Pero lo que ella no se espero es que el chico la apretara fuerte contra su cuerpo y que posara una mano en su nuca mientras la besaba de manera desesperada. Al cabo de un tiempo que ninguno de los dos sabría decir cuanto fue, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te pasaba? - pregunto Ichigo con una sonrisa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara

Rukia desvio la mirada sin ganas de tener que dar explicaciones.

\- Byakuya me va a matar por esto - añadió el chico intentando no imaginar la pelea que se avecinaría cuando el hombre se enterara de su relación

Y antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo al respecto se encontró con los labios del chico que intentaban trasmitirle todo su amor.

No seria hasta horas mas tarde que Ichigo recordó el objeto que se encontraba en su bolsillo de la chaqueta.

\- Rukia - dijo Ichigo mientras le ofrecía a la chica un llavero del extraño conejo que ella tanto amaba

\- ¿Que es eso? - pregunto ella sin comprender porque el chico le daba algo así de golpe

\- Yo vi esto en una tienda y pues como hace un año que nos conocemos yo creí que seria una buena idea - dijo Ichigo muy nervioso

Y Rukia no pudo evitar saltar encima de su ahora novio para besarlo porque aunque fuera fuerte el era extremadamente tierno con ella y le gustaba ver esa parte que solo le mostraba a ella.

 **FIN**

Y hasta aquí llega el fanfic *w* espero que os gustara y si me dejáis un review con vuestra opinión lo leeré encantada :) dicho esto bye~


End file.
